justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Whiptail Gyrocopter
The Whiptail Gyrocopter is a small aircraft in Just Cause (1). Description It's a small, one-seat helicopter, with no weapons or armour. Despite these short-comings, it is relatively fast and nimble. This, together with its small size, makes it ideal for navigating cities and towns. It should be noted that this vehicle's design is that of an autogyro. However, autogyros do not provide power to the top propeller; they require a rear propeller for forward motion, and their top propeller requires forward motion to provide lift. Without the rear propeller, this design is at best a rotor kite, which is not capable of independent flight at all. Alternatively, if the top propeller were powered, and its shape were capable of sustaining flight it would still be a helicopter without a rear rotor, and would begin to spin in the opposite direction of the rotors until they both reached an equal amount of torque. Locations *During the mission Guadalicano Choo Choo, after the destruction of the train, Otto Kleiner escapes in a unique light gray Gyrocopter and must be shot down. This is the only sighting of the Gyrocopter, other than your own. This is also the only one with markings. *After the mission Guadalicano Choo Choo, it becomes available for Heavy drop, in the PDA. **In some of the PC and Xbox 360 versions game, it does not become available until after the next mission, Some Enchanted Evening. Gallery The Agency version Whiptail Gyrocopter, Agency version, front view..jpg Whiptail Gyrocopter, Agency version, rear view. (2).jpg Whiptail Gyrocopter, Agency version, side view..jpg Whiptail Gyrocopter, Agency version, underside view..jpg Whiptail Gyrocopter, Agency version, upper view..jpg Whiptail Gyrocopter, Agency version, view of the pilot cabine..jpg|View of the pilot cabin. Whiptail Gyrocopter, Agency version, view of the propeller engine..jpg|View of the propeller engine. San Esperito Military version Dr Otto Kleiner, and his heliocpter.jpg|Close-up of the San Esperito Military variant, crashed by Otto Kleiner in the mission Guadalicano Choo Choo. Whiptail Gyrocopter (military, Otto Kleiner).png|Flown by Otto. He looks like he's wearing sunglasses here. Dr Otto Kleiner helicopter, underside view.jpg Guadalicano Choo Choo 3.png|In the mission Guadalicano Choo Choo. Miscellaneous Alexander AX-14 and Whiptail Gyrocopter, size comparison.jpg|Alexander AX-14, the biggest aircraft in the game, and above it is the Whiptail Gyrocopter, the smallest aircraft. Three agency vehicles available through Heavy Drop..jpg|The Agency vehicles available through Heavy drop: A Bald Eagle Persuader on the left, a Whiptail Gyrocopter in the middle, and a GP Thunder Extreme Prototype on the right. Whiptail Gyrocopter (Agency, front).png|Agency variant, called in from a Heavy Drop at Esperito City - North. Automatic SAM launcher (tower).png|At the Octava Military Camp, just north-west of the Guerilla 30 "Campo Barranco" safehouse. Agency versions of -Jackson JC - 2 Alamo- and -Whiptail Gyrocopter-.jpg|Next to an Agency Jackson JC - 2 Alamo. Near impossible stunt Whiptail Gyrocopter.JPG|On a ledge on a tower in a factory near San Mateo Military Base (name might be different actually) Tanker 1.png|Near a Tanker. JC1 El Gato village.png|Near El Gato. Video Category:Planes Category:Just Cause Vehicles Category:Helicopters Category:Content Category:Military Vehicles Category:Aircraft in Just Cause (1) Category:Faction vehicles in San Esperito